Kelabu
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Di sore yang kelabu itu, aku menunggu. / canon: teikou setting /


**.**

* * *

**Kelabu**

**.**

_Kuroko no Basket adalah milik __Fujimaki Tadatoshi__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Haizaki Shougo/Momoi Satsuki, T, Romance/Angst, a lil bit Poetry

© kazuka, february 10th, 2014

**.**

"_Di sore yang kelabu itu, aku menunggu."_

**.**

Di sore kelabu, aku sendirian menunggu hal yang tak tentu. Di ujung gang yang lengang, seorang kawan berjanji untuk mengadakan pertemuan. Aku masih memakai pakaian sekolah, telah lama jam pulang sekolah terlewati, namun si kawan tak jua datang menepati janji.

Jalan kecil ini sudah menjadi sepi, aku ingin kembali namun tak enak hati kalau-kalau dia datang, jadinya aku yang ingkar janji.

Aku takut. Kapan kau datang? Kau bilang kau ingin bertukar gagasan tentang festival yang akan datang. Sudah banyak mata asing memandang. Aku hanya ditemani ilalang di belakang dan angin yang garang yang mengajak kulitku perang.

Aku takut. Sudah lebih dari satu insan menatapku nakal seakan mereka mampu memangsaku, memandang penuh nafsu.

Aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku setuju saja menunggu di sini demi dia. Katanya rumahnya tak jauh dari tempatku berada, hanya beberapa gang sebagai jaraknya, tapi dia tak kunjung ada. Sekian pasang mata di sana seakan bisa berkata, "Kami akan menjamahmu, wahai wanita!"

Aku nyaris tak punya nyali ketika mereka mulai mendekati, aku harus lari, tapi banyak kemungkinan yang ngeri menakuti.

Lalu aku dikejutkan lagi oleh seseorang lain yang tiba-tiba duduk di kiri.

"Hai, Momoi," tangannya langsung terkalung di pundak, kekagetan langsung memuncak.

Dia telah memcumbu pipiku ketika aku menyebut namanya dengan ragu, "Shougo-_kun_ ...?"

Dia, Haizaki Shougo, adalah kenalan dekatku di Teiko. Aku manajernya, dia pemain yang suka semaunya—meski begitu, aku tetap mencoba menghormatinya karena dia punya daya untuk menjadi pemain yang berjaya di dunia permainan bola jingga.

Aku tak mengerti mengapa dia melakukan ini semua. Bibirnya turun ke leherku, menciumku, membisikkan namaku penuh nafsu, seakan aku adalah candu. Aku ragu untuk memandangnya, ini semua terasa asing, menakutkan dan mengerikan untukku. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba, tak terduga—ada apa dengannya hingga dia berani menjamahku seakan aku kekasihnya?

Tangannya turun ke lengan, merapatkan kedua badan, aku dan dia makin berdekatan, perasaanku semakin tak karuan. Adakah alasan logis yang bisa menjelaskan?

"Shougo-_kun_ ..." kusebut namanya ketika dia menjilat bagian telinga, aku ingin mencegahnya tapi kurasa pancingannya padaku mengena. Ada hasrat tak terduga yang membuatku ingin membalas ciumannya. Inikah yang disebut sebagai liarnya hasrat manusia?

Aku mencoba mengendalikan diri, kupandang ke arah beberapa meter dari sini, pada orang-orang nakal tadi karena mendadak aku teringat akan ancaman yang barusan membuatku tertekan.

"Ah, ternyata dia punya pacar."

"Hu, ternyata dia sama saja dengan yang lain, suka bercumbu di sini."

Aku mendengar itu, dan aku yakin Shougo-_kun_ juga, sebab dia agak menjauhkan ciumannya.

"Yuk, pergi. Aku butuh perempuan polos yang suci untuk dimainkan. Aku tak butuh yang bekas. Apalagi, lihat itu, pacarnya nafsu sekali."

Aku ingin membuang mereka ke jurang!

Mereka pun menjauhkan diri, meninggalkan tempat sepi ini. Aku meringis, aku telah mencoba mendorong Shougo-_kun_, kutahu ini semakin salah. Dia masih menarikan jarinya di lenganku, menyentuhiku, bahkan ketika orang-orang itu telah berlalu.

"Shougo-_kun_ ... tolong hentikan ..."

Dia baru melepaskan ketika gerombolan itu telah hilang dari pandangan.

"Cih. Jangan berpikir macam-macam dan salah paham."

Shougo-_kun_ pergi, aku sama sekali tak mengerti arti kalimat tadi, aku juga tak memahami apa yang terjadi pada diri si pemuda Haizaki.

**.**

**.**

Aku pulang menyusur jalan berbatu sambil berpayung awan kelabu dengan langkah seribu, dengan air mata melelehi pipiku.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Di hari berikutnya, kami berjumpa. Senior Nijimura harus menyeretnya paksa agar dia bersedia latihan bersama. Aku mencoba menghindar dari tatapannya, yang terjadi di hari sebelumnya masih tak kupercaya; aku disentuhinya padahal tak ada hubungan apa-apa antara aku dan dia, kami hanya rekan biasa. Bahkan dialah pemuda pertama yang menanamkan ciumannya di leherku yang selalu kujaga.

Aku membuang muka ketika ada waktu dimana aku dan dia beradu mata. Aku mencoba menyibukkan diriku dengan berbicara dengan Tetsu-_kun_ atau memantau Aomine-_kun_, tapi Nijimura-_senpai_ membuat usahaku sia-sia saja, ketika dia berbicara dengan Shougo-_kun_ di sisiku—aku sudah akan menjauhkan diriku, namun Shougo-_kun_ mencegah dengan sebuah bisikan yang membuat jantungku bergejolak tak karuan (aku kembali diingatkan pada kejadian hari kemarin), "Aku hanya melindungimu, Momoi. Jangan pernah kau menganggap lebih."

Suaranya terdengar tajam namun jauh di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, ada bagian yang ketagihan akan bisikan barusan.

Aku mulai takut. Aku merasa berdosa setelah dijamahinya, juga merasa benci karena hati ini mulai menanam benih dan biji kasih pada pribadi yang tak punya hati untuk diberi pada diri ini.

Tolong, aku tak ingin berharap lebih pada Shougo-_kun_; aku tak bisa jatuh cinta padanya karena dia juga sebenarnya tak punya cinta untukku.

Semua ini karena ciuman penuh dosa di bawah langit kelabu di hari sebelumnya, yang dilakukannya dengan alasan menolong seorang wanita, padahal sesungguhnya dia hanya membuat semua menjadi kacau belaka.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Tak sengaja aku dan dia berjumpa di ujung selasar dekat kamar mandi siswa beberapa hari setelahnya. Ibuku melatih agar aku jadi wanita yang tangguh, yang mampu menyuarakan isi hati untuk membereskan masalah diri, karena memendam kadang hanya merusak hati bagian terdalam.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Shougo-_kun_? Kau bisa maju dan menghajar mereka kalau kau benar-benar ingin melindungiku! Bukannya melakukan itu!"

Dia menjilat ujung bibirnya, aku mundur sekian langkah darinya. "Kau mau tahu? Hahaha, karena aku ingin mencobamu."

Aku maju, lengannya kutinju, tapi dia hanya berlalu tanpa peduli pada aksiku.

"Kau jahat, Shougo-_kun_!"

Dia berbalik, "Lebih baik aku yang menyentuhmu atau mereka yang merenggut kehormatanmu?"

Aku menggigit bibir.

"Kadang ada hal yang harus ditahan. Aku lelaki, dan kau cantik. Aku menginginkanmu, tapi aku tak bisa—tapi kemudian aku memiliki kesempatan. Terima kasih untuk kesempatan itu, Momoi."

Aku meringis, dan dia membalas dengan seringai tipis. Aku berlari, tapi dia tak pergi. Tak jauh, kutemukan Aomine-_kun_, aku menyambarnya, aku menunjukkan tangis di hadapannya.

"Haizaki?" aku mendengar Aomine-_kun_ menyebut nama itu, aku yakin bahwa Shougo-_kun_ masih di situ.

"Bukan aku yang membuatnya menangis, dia menangis sendiri."

Aku tak menyanggahnya, sebab aku masih merasa berterima kasih atas kebaikannya.

Semua sudah salah dari mulanya, hingga, sampai ke titik ini pun segalanya masih salah, kurasa.

**.**

**.**

Esoknya lagi, kulihat dia membawa seorang wanita baru saat latihan bersama. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri, ada duri tajam yang rasanya menusuk hati, tapi siapalah aku ini? Aku hanya gadis yang sempat disentuhi dengan dalih melindungi.

Aku tak boleh berharap, aku tak boleh menanam rasa untuknya, aku tak boleh menumbuhkan pohon cinta dengan nama Haizaki Shougo tertera di atas daunnya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Aku mencoba memaafkannya. Aku coba berinteraksi dengan biasa ketika bersamanya. Dia pun tak mempermasalahkan apa-apa, sebab tak pernah lagi dia mengungkit semuanya. Kubiarkan ini menjadi hal tersembunyi, rekan kami tak ada yang kuberitahu tentang apa yang terjadi. Biar sajalah semuanya tersimpan rapi tanpa diketahui tim basket kesayangan sekolah ini.

Tak terlalu lama setelahnya, Shougo-_kun_ keluar dari tim, semakin jarang terjadi interaksi antara aku dan dia. Aku mulai melupakan kejadian di bawah langit kelabu itu.

Kadang, aku menyesalinya, aku langsung berpikir bahwa aku ialah seorang pendosa. Tapi sudahlah, aku tak punya daya untuk mengubahnya. Aku mencoba membuang harapan yang pernah nyaris tercipta, karena aku tahu bahwa nanti cuma akulah yang akan tersiksa.

Aku menatap masa depan dan melupakan.

Kami tak lagi bersua setelahnya, bahkan setelah aku SMA.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

.Haizaki pernah mengambil sesuatu dari Kise, jauh di dalam hatinya, masih ada tetes kebaikan yang tersimpan, membuatnya tak ingin lagi mengulangi hal serupa. Dia tahu ada Kuroko di hati Momoi, dan Aomine di samping Momoi, dia tak ingin masuk lingkaran. Meski dia ingin, meski dia berhasrat, meski ingatan akan sentuhan yang dia lakukan pada Momoi kadang membuatnya ingin mengulangi lagi, dia menahan diri.

Masih ada titik putih yang bertahan di antara hasrat hitam di dalam hatinya; sebuah kebaikan yang menjadikannya membuang ingin hatinya untuk memiliki si wanita, demi kebaikan bersama. Perasaannya untuk Momoi seperti cuaca yang kelabu, tak tentu. Tak jelas dan tak mampu dinyatakan dengan tepat seperti apa, bahkan hingga bertahun-tahun setelahnya. Dia ingin, tapi tak bisa. Dia hendak, namun dia harus menekan perasaan.

Perasaan itu abu-abu, sekelabu langit sore di mana di bawahnya Haizaki memuaskan hasratnya pada Momoi yang tak bisa dimilikinya.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: err, ini semacem cinta terlarang gitu ya? ya pokoknya kurang lebih gitulah. Biar kubikin _clear_, di sini Haizaki itu sempat tertarik sama Momoi—tahulah gimana Haizaki kalo dalam urusan cewek—tapi dia masih tahu diri karena Momoi suka Kuroko dan ada Aomine di sampingnya. ya gitu. okay, the point of this story is ... its rhyme. aku lagi belajar bikin rima *grins* walaupun nggak semua bagian ada rimanya sih ehe habisnya susaaahhh.

aku suka haizaki/momoi. kelabu/pink itu menarik, tapi ficnya jarang banget ;;3;; aku jadi makin sayang sama pair ini setelah baca fic Kitten Tales dimana Haizaki tsuntsun abis di situ hueengg lucu ;;;; trus ada juga cerita mereka yang berhubungan sama reinkarnasi, yang bikin aku terinspirasi buat bikin fic hurty mereka. di mata mereka, aura mereka itu angsty lol

makasih udah bacaaa o/


End file.
